Stay Forever With Me
by Cte13
Summary: Teenage life is never easy. Especially when you have experienced as much as these teens. Together they navigate through the nearing end of teenage life, into the "real world", suffering heartache, friendships, betrayals, abuse, drug addiction, and self harming. 4 boys start a band, and use music as their medium to express their emotions, 4 girls who change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of the inter webs, I first have to apologize for the amount of time it has taken me to get back to this. My computer that had all the files of the next chapters, completely died. (it was a cheap Chromebook) That was a few years ago, and I did not want to continue anymore (even though I literally almost finished it, just never uploaded due to laziness). Anyways, a lot has happened since then, I have grown and matured, but I have felt that this is something I have always wanted to do, and never got to finish. Who knows, maybe this will be a hit, or a miss, but I will not know until I try. So here it is my 3rd (and hopefully final try) at this story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or songs used in this fan fiction, they belong to the artists who I will mention during their time. I am simply using their creations in my adaptation! **

Summary: This is a story about eight teens, all of whom have suffered one way or another in life. They have gone through deaths of loved ones, abandonment, abuse both mental and physical, drug addictions and self harm. They have found their own way to cope, but forgot one thing how to love, whether it is loving another person or loving themselves. Together they go through the difficult and emotional distress that is teenage life.

I know summary is kind of meh, but lets just go with it ok? ok, good!

So there's 8 main characters, and many side characters, but I'm only going to give the main cast an introduction! So here we go, Ladies first!

The Girls!

Misty Waterflower: Age:17. Height 5'5. Appearance: Blue/green eyes. Short orange hair, usually in a side ponytail. Athletic and slim. About: Enjoys anything sports related, loves swimming, playing soccer and is kind of aggressive and hot headed at times. Is known to be a tom boy, but that does not bug her. Has a tendency to over react, but loyal to her friends.

Dawn Hikari: Age: 16 (turning 17 soon) Height 5'4 Appearance: Blue/gray eyes. Long midnight blue hair, reaching to her mid-back. Athletic and slim. About: Very bubbly personality, naive and very caring. Loves to dance, and enjoys anything physical as well as any lazy activities.

Maybelle (May) Maple: Age 16 (also turning 17) Height 5'4 Appearance: Sapphire/blue eyes. Mid/short length brown hair. Athletic and slim. About: Sports fanatic, but does not like to do anything physical. Always carries a bandana with her for sentimental reasons, known as a slight tomboy like Misty, big appetite and very hot headed.

Leaf Greene: Age: 17 Height 5'5 Appearance: Emerald/Green eyes. Long brown hair that reaches just above her waist. Athletic and slim. About: Appeasr shy and reserved, but is an excellent dancer. Prefers to stay away from people and read instead, is also the most intelligent of the four girls.

The boys!

Ash Ketchum: Age 17 Height: 5'11 and a half. Appearance: Brown/mahogany eyes. Raven black hair, usually messy, tamed by wearing a hat. Lean athletic build. About: Plays guitar and piano. Sings and screams (yes they will do some screaming) in his band. Plays soccer (for the purpose of people reading I know its Football, but we will call it soccer so people don't get confused) number 10. Huge appetite and very goofy.

Paul Shinji: Age 17 (turning 18) Height 6'2 Appearance: Purple/black eyes. Purple hair, reaches just above his shoulders. Strong athletic build. About: Strong silent type, but very observant. Plays guitar, bass and piano. Sings and also screams in band. Plays keeper on the school soccer team, number 1. Stoic, sarcastic and very quiet.

Andrew (Drew) Hayden: Age 17 Height 5'11. Appearance: Green eyes. Mid/long green hair. (natural or dyed who knows) Lean athletic build. About: Sarcastic, and slightly arrogant. Cares a lot about his appearance. Plays bass guitar and guitar. Sings/screams as well. Plays soccer on the team also, number 7.

Gary Oak: Age 17 (turning 18) Height 6'0 Appearance: Black eye color. Brown hair, always styled up. Strong athletic build, but leaner than Paul. About: Loud, obnoxious, rich playboy. Plays the drums, and is learning guitar. Also adds vocals both clean/unclean. (sing/scream to the uncultured lol) Plays soccer, is the school's star forward, close to breaking the goal scoring record throughout all 4 seasons, number 9. Flirty and dangerous, is how girls describe him.

And thats it for their small descriptions, I hope this story does take off better than last time, I will try to upload at least a chapter every week if I can. Anyways those of you that came back thank you! (heres some virtual cookies!) Those of you just joining, you can have some too!

**A/N: This story will be written in a somewhat anime style, including the funny chili moments, sweat dropping, anime falls, magic mallets from nowhere, and all that fun anime stuff, while trying to tackle real life situations of heartbreaking topics as well! I will be adding A/N once in a while, like before songs to give you the name of the song and its original artist and so on.**

Ok now thats it! Anyways, enjoy! :) Please review when you can!


	2. Chapter 2

First chapter of the story, I was thinking of doing a prologue, but have decided not too. Anyways, a little bit more detail about the story before we get going. The school is going to be set as a boarding school. During senior year, instead of dorms the seniors, get to live in a small community of houses, but only if they pay a little more, otherwise they will be stuck in the dorms with their underclassmen. The school is named Saint Oak Academy, named after William S. Oak, (Samuel Oak's great grandfather) The four boys have all been going to this Academy since freshman year, the girls have been transferred to this academy due to their boarding school being shutdown and the students all being "drafted" to new schools. (This is set in an AU so, I wont really care about how geographically far the regions technically are, so I'm going to base the school in the Kalos region, in Coumarine city) Anyways, i believe that's it for now. Enjoy :)

A/N: I do not own any of the characters, and or music used in this fan fiction. Nor any car brands, phone company etc. They belong to their respective owners.

"Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P Diddy" the alarm started going for the umpteenth time this morning, before a very sleepy brunette snoozed it again. Just as she layed her head back down to sleep, there was a pounding at her door.

"May," a young boy's voice said, "your covenant of witches is here."

"I heard that Max!" a female voice shouted, from downstairs.

"You were suppose to Dawn" Max replied with a laugh. Then a stampede of footsteps were heard, coming up the stairs. Just as May was about to open her door, three girls burst in with Max underneath them. All of them laid there with X's in their eyes anime style, until the one with short red/orange hair got up.

"May, we said to be ready by 10" the girl began, walking over to May. May looking worried, sweat dropped and said, "isn't it only 8 in the morning Misty?" her voice had a hint of fear. She gulped and retreated, as Misty inched closer to her. The irises in Misty's eyes disappeared and all May could see was red. Then Misty pulled a giant mallet from out of nowhere and before she could strike an older woman peeped her head through the door, "I hope all of you are hungry" she said with a smile. Misty immediately turned around and said, "we will be right down Mrs. Maple." Her features turning back to normal, no mroe red eyes, and here evil grin replaced with a smile. Mrs. Maple giggled and headed downstairs, already knowing her daughter would be late, she had insisted they eat before they left. The two other girls and Max rose to their feet, and began dusting themselves off.

"I can't believe Dawn got ready before you May" another brunette said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Hey, it takes hours to look this pretty" the bluenette, Dawn, replied fixing her skirt, and checking in the mirror to make sure her makeup was not ruined. Misty rolled her eyes at the comment, but turned her attention back to May, and was surprised to see that the brunette had already, gotten dressed, fixed her hair and managed to look more alive in the matter of seconds.

"How did you do that?" Misty asked confused. "I was already ready, I just took an extra 20 minute nap" May replied with a shy smile. "It turned into a 3 hour nap" Max muttered under his breathe as he fixed his glasses, and began to make his way downstairs for some food. May glared at him, but was interupted with the feint smell of her. mom's delicious pancakes, she ran down the stairs at full speed, the rest of the girls followed suit and began eating.

"Oh, how exciting and sad today is" Mrs. Maple said, wiping a fake tear from her eye. "My daughter, going off to one of the most prestigious schools in the region, wait" she paused, "also in this country." Mrs. Maple was so proud of her daughter and looked towards her waiting for a response, but all she saw was her daughter trying to stuff another bite of pancakes into her mouth. The girls laughed at this sweet moment, while may looked at them very confused, not understanding why everyone was looking at her, which led to more laughs.

"It is very exciting and nerve wrecking, Mrs. Maple" Leaf replied nibbling on a piece of toast. "Who knows how this school will be, what if there are weirdos? Or if the campus is not safe? What if-" she was cut off by Dawn, " Leaf you worry too much" she waved her dismissing her remarks, "think of this as a new chapter in our lives." Dawn looked up with hopeful eyes, "its our senior year, and we are finally at a school that's by the beach" She practically squeeled she was so excited. Misty rolled her eyes, "Well, we will never find out if we miss our orientation!" she exclaimed balling up her fist, forgetting she was holding some toast as it crumbled in her hand, she then sweat dropped and cleaned up her mess.

"It's fine Misty," Leaf started now eating an apple slice, "orientation is on Monday, they just said we have to check in by tonight at 8:00 p.m. latest" she finished with a I-told-you-so type of accent. Misty looked confused then looked at Dawn, who sweat dropped and started scratching her cheek nervously. "Oops did I forget to mention that?" Dawn laughed nervously, and waited for a whack from a mallet instead, Misty sighed and replied, "Oh that's a relief" her answer left the other girls, and Mrs. Maple confused. The rest of breakfast was filled with jokes, laughs and desirres for their upcoming year at this new school. After they finished eating the girls all helped clean up for the last time in a while, as the school was a 5 hour drive from May's house, who was currently the closest to the new school. Max brought May's luggage down and loaded it onto the back of Misty's turquoise jeep. Misty, Leaf and Dawn all said good bye to Mrs. Maple and Norman, May's dad as well as Max, as they headed to the car. May went up and with tears in her eyes said by to her parents and her brother. Her mother was a mess crying so much, Norman turned to May and said, "remember if any boys go near you" "punch them in the face" May replied, "I'll be fine dad" May reassured him with a hug. Norman trying to hide the tear that almost escaped his eye, kissed her head and said, "I know baby, I don't know if I will though" This earned an "Aww" from the girls in the car, and now all the girls, including May and her mother were crying. Norman let out a nervous laugh, and said his final goodbye, May waving them off as she jumped in the backseat of the car next to Leaf who was already reading her book. They pulled out of the driveway, and drove to a gas station, where they filled up on gas, and they decided to get some snacks for the very long road ahead. Dawn pulled out her phone, and connected it to the aux cord on Misty's Jeep. The girls drove down the coastal highway towards Saint Oak Academy. They all sang their hearts out in the jeep, and laughed and smiled the whole way down. Out of nowhere two cars, one black one and one red, zoomed passed them. Misty swerved out of shock, but regained control of the jeep. "What the hell? Those a*****es" they need to learn how to drive!" she yelled and started flipping them the bird. Dawn trying not to have Misty startv road raging, put on Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen.

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?" Dawn began. "Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality" May continued, making Dawn turn around and point her can of Ice tea at Leaf. Leaf smiled and sang "open your eyes, look up to the skies and see" she held the last note making May laugh. The girls looked at Misty, who caved in and sang, "I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy" the girls all cheered and continued their journey towards the school, forgetting about what just happened, and instead enjoying their ride their.

Around 11:30 a.m., a raven haired teen looks up from the side of the diner he is at. He sees a turquoise jeep is pulling out of a gas station, four girls inside wearing sunglasses and laughing, listening to 80's rock. He smiles and thinks, 'must be nice to jam out in the car with your friends.' He stops his train of thought when he sees a black Dodge challenger pulled into the diner he was waiting at. The raven haired teen walks over, hes wearing black jeans ripped at the knee, with a black slightly baggy shirt, complete with his high top black chucks. The Challenger turns off, and out pops a tall teen with purple hair, his eyes covered with black aviator sunglasses. He's also wearing all black, and he walks up to the raven haired teen. "Wow Paul, I didn't think you would ever wanna match with Ash" a green haired teen said emerging from inside the diner, vanilla shake in hand. He was wearing light washed blue ripped jeans, with red vans, with a white crew neck shirt, his sunglasses hanging off his shirt.

"Shut up Drew," Paul replied, looking down at his black boots, noticing they were untied. "Actually I was trying to dress all 'dark and depressing' how Melody says our music is" Ash said scratching his head. "Ash" Drew sighed, "its called sarcasm." Drew said with a flick of his hair. The three boys started talking before they were interrupted by a brown haired teen. He strolled over to them in brown boots, with his light was jeans, and a white shirt. "Looks like your boyfriend is her" Paul said looking at Drew, before Drew could reply Ash chimed in," Gary your cheating on me?" feigning being heartbroken. Gary smirked and dropped his head, hand propelled on his forehead, "Ashy boy, there's plenty of me to go around, don't worry after Drewy gets his its your turn." he winked at Ash. This caused Paul to roll his eyes while the other three boys were laughing so hard they cried. Paul broke in their laughing fit, "what did you wanna tell us Gary." "Gosh Paul, your always straight to the point huh?" Gary said with a smirk. "Well, you did say you had news," Drew said regaining his composure. Ash nodded in agreement before pulling out his phone to reply, to presumably his girlfriend.

"Fine, follow me" Gary said as he started leading them towards the back parking lot. "This better not be a waste of our time Oak" Paul grumbled, hands in his pockets following Gary towards the back, trailed by Ash and Drew who were both quiet and waiting for the news. Gary stopped them before they made the final turn to the back lot. "Are you sure you guys are ready for this?" he asked with a sly grin closing his eyes. "Yes please Mr. Gary sir!" Ash saluted, Drew let out a small laugh but nodded in agreement, Paul only nodded once, but said "idiots" under his breathe. "Prepare yourselves, because what your are about to witness is truly remarkable," Gary added using his hands for emphasis. Ash and Drew looked intrigued with his words, and Paul humored him with a slight hint of wonder in his face. Gary rounded the corner, then yelled for them to turn the corner. The boys all went together, and saw a brand new cherry red corvette. Gary using his best jazz hands, had poppers and sparklers come on during the unveil as he yelled "Tada!" The three boys sweat dropped, making Gary repeat, "I said Tada!" jazz hands an all again. "You have got to be kidding me" Paul raised his hand to his face, and Drew sighed shaking his head. Gary started screaming anime style, with his hands in the air, teleporting around his car with anime tears as he tried to tell them about all the cool features. "It's a nice car Gary" Ash said nervousl, Gary bro hugged Ash and thanked him for caring turning towards the other two. Paul said, "look the car is nice, but you said you had news about the record company you sent our demo too." Gary with anime tears stopped crying and said, "Oh yeah, they said they would love for us to sign with them, but my car" he restarted anime crying. "We got it!? Alright yes!" Ash exclaimed with a fist in the air. Drew and Paul each just smirked, but inside they were smiling from ear to ear.

Paul turned around, "well I guess I'll see you guys at the house." Gary returning back to his normal self smirked and said, "how about, first on there chooses their room?" He said as he used his keys to turn on his car, it roared to life scaring some random people walking by it. Paul stopped and turned slightly, "is that a challenge?" Gary started walking towards his car, and said " it won't be if I win this easily." Paul started his car, which scared more people around, then Gary and Paul lined up on the light before the coastal highway. When it turned green, the cars roared to life and tires screeched. The race to get their chosen rooms was on. Drew walked over next to Ash where they parked next to each other, Drew looked over and said, "well since you gotta pick up Melody, I guess your choosing last" he smirked and put his glasses on. Ash rubbed the back of his head, "yeah, not really fun but its fair" Drew nodded, "I'll see you at the house, don't forget the team is meeting at the beach today at 4:30 for some beach soccer. Ash nodded, Drew got into his blue Subaru WRX STI, and left the diner. Ash climbed into his red Lancer Evo IX, and then headed towards his girlfriends house.

Down the highway, Paul and Gary were neck and neck, until a Turquoise jeep was in Gary's lane, forcing him to slow down and follow Paul. Gary noticed all girls in the car, and a girl with long brown hair in the back. They swerved around them, then Gary put himself next to Paul again.

Drew drove, at a moderate pace, he knew they would get a big house, because pop Gary's grandfather, they would be able to have an 6 bedroom house to themselves. During the later parts of his drive, he drove past a jeep with a group of girls, they had just pulled out of a gas station 2 hours near the school, his tinted windows were up, but he noticed a short haired brunette admiring his car, he downshifted his car, and proceeded to speed off smirking the whole time.

Welp there's chapter 1, its not too long I hope, and I tried to even it out between the girls and the boys, but the guys had the same beginning on all 3 of my attempts while the girls parts were always rewritten. Just to clear up, Gary's grandfather is filthy rich, as you will come to find out. Chapter 2 should be out hopefully by next Friday. Doing some more editing and trying to keep the chapters a little longer, to have more material. Let me know if you guys prefer longer or shorter chapters. Thank you bye!


End file.
